The invention relates to a pneumatic spring damper unit having at least one moveably mounted expeller piston and two expeller chambers whose volumes are increased or decreased depending on the direction of movement of the expeller piston and which are connected to one another by means of overflow ducts in which throttle valves are arranged.
DE 43 34 007 A1 discloses a pneumatic spring damper unit with electromagnetically controllable overflow valves whose closure elements are formed by valve spring plates. The magnetic flux permeates the valve spring plates and the valve spring plates interact in their closed position with assigned stop faces. The closing force can be varied by a controllable electromagnet so that a spring damper unit with variable adjustment is provided. This spring damper unit makes it possible to set the maximum closing force or bias and to determine the pressure from which the valve opens.
DE 101 35 261 C1 discloses a pneumatic spring damper unit with overflow throttles which are closed with sprung sealing disks. The sprung sealing disks are not tightly clamped in but rather fixed by a spring force only for a predetermined pressure differential range. After a certain pressure has been exceeded, the clamping region lifts off, the spring-loading force for loading the sealing disk being preferably applied by an annular washer which is preferably also spring-loaded.
The object of the present invention is to make available a pneumatic spring damper unit which is of simple design and can be easily adapted to the desired sprung characteristic.